Embodiments of the invention relate to location registration and in particular to multi-sensor target location registration.
Inertial registration of targets is a method of attributing global coordinates, such as latitude, longitude, altitude, and earth-centered-earth-fixed, to range data using an aircraft position and sensor information, such as LIDAR ray information. Such registration typically involves calculating a target location based on LIDAR information combined with an altitude measurement, such as a mean-sea-level (MSL) altitude measurement. However, measurement errors result in inaccurate registration points. For example, barometric altitude errors are forward-velocity dependent, and in rotorcraft they are subject to fluctuations due to rotor downwash, fuselage/empennage wakes, etc.